


The Hole

by venusgoddess



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusgoddess/pseuds/venusgoddess
Summary: It started out as a dare.(80s Highschool, Horror AU. A lot going on in here.)
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Meg Giry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Hole

She didn’t really want to stray. Running away from the school gym wasn’t part of her agenda for this evening.

Mama was very strict about curfews, her plans outside of school…She wasn’t so overbearing. After all, mothers must always be protective of their daughters, for the world was unkind. Christine was mature and responsible for a seventeen-year-old, but of course, teenage girls can get themselves into trouble from time to time.

She had lost her shoes during the dance. She took them off halfway, put them aside to dance barefoot, blister and pain-free. And they have disappeared, mama will kill her for it, and she is now in a raggedy car, sitting with people from school that she barely knew. Her dear friend Raoul was there with her. She would usually stick close with him, but he was intoxicated, with Meg Giry all over him.

Christine wanted to gag at the sight.

She should’ve said no.

She should have just stayed at the dance or asked mama to pick her up early, but she foolishly agreed to drive away with intoxicated heathens. 

It was purely peer pressure. She was nagged by Raoul to come along. And how could she say no? His puppy-dog eyes glazed as he pleaded and pushed. Christine thought it would have gone alright, that they’d spend the rest of the night together, and perhaps…

Perhaps he would have kissed her finally and called her pretty. 

But that was not the case.

  
  
  
  


She was unsure of where they were headed. Jules was on the driver’s seat and his driving made her stomach churn. She could barely even look out the window, afraid she’d just straight up vomit.

  
  


Christine was slightly dizzy, and she was unsure if that was the driving or the few miscellaneous drinks she had during the dance. 

  
  
  


“Hey, guys, where are we going?” Christine finally managed to speak out, trying to mask the annoyance in her voice. “Jules, you’re kinda driving all over the place…”

  
  


“Awe, it’s Christine’s first time at the hole!” Meg giggled.

  
  


“The hole?”

  
  


“You’ll see,” Jules chirped, voice heavy and slurred. “Hey, can you two wait until we get there so that you can find a room and suck each other’s cocks off?!”

  
  


The whole car laughed, except for Christine.

  
  
  
  
  


The ride felt long, although it only took them about a couple minutes more until they had arrived. Christine was feeling sick to her stomach, sick from jealousy, anxiety, regret. 

Fear.

She wanted to go home. 

  
  
  


She didn’t want to make another remark, afraid they’d get annoyed of her. Everyone scrambled out of the vehicle, Christine stepping out with hesitation. She was grounded, for sure. She could already imagine mama’s cross face, her disappointed ramblings.

  
  
  


The hole. It definitely suited the place. It was run down, in the middle of nowhere, shards of glass and asbestos were everywhere. She wondered how they even found it in the first place. Why they chose this dumpster.

  
  


Uncertainty consumed her and she stayed by the car while everyone else started making their way towards “the hole”.

  
  


“Hey, I don’t think it’s safe here…” Christine blurted out, already wincing as she knew their reactions already. 

  
  


“Scared, Daaé?” Meg giggled, a smirk upon her smudged, glossed lips. 

  
  


This caused her to scoff. “No…I’m just pointing it out.”

  
  
  


“Well, if you aren’t scared, why don’t you go in first?” 

  
  


Was she actually doing this right now? Christine wasn't in the mood for the tiny girl's games.

"I'm not scared. This is just stupid."

"M'kay, then...I dare you to go in." 

She wished to wipe the smirk off her cat-like face. She made her blood boil, made her feel like she was always standing on some trapdoor, and she always fell in. Christine never liked the idea of hating anyone. She didn't have the heart too. But she loathed little Giry at this very moment, hoped that she burnt in hell.

"Fine." Christine snapped, visibly irritated. "Since  _ you're  _ too pussy to do it."

  
  


This caused the group to laugh, shocked that a quiet choir girl like her would have so much fire within. 

She was filled with spite, hot-headed at this point, stomping away from the car and towards the door, roughly brushing past the tiny blonde and Raoul, ignoring any whispers between that circle. 

Christine eyed the door, looked back, seething almost, then faced the door yet again. She took a deep breath, pushed away any second thoughts of running away and reached for the rusty doorknob, pushing the door open.

The door revealed what seemed to be like an old, Victorian-looking home. Christine was not much of a historian, so it all just looked 'vintage' to her eyes. She stepped inside, took a further few steps away from the front door. 

The wooden floorboards creaked beneath her bare feet. She had to be careful, had to avoid anything that seemed sharp. Her shoes would have been very helpful right now, despite their uncomfortableness.

  
  


The walls seemed intact, from what little she could make out in the dark, the walls were crimson, and it had some sort of glow, as though it was glossed. Freshly painted.

  
  


"Not my type of interior design," Christine yelled cockily, trying her best to lighten the spirits. To comfort herself. She desperately wanted to run away. But she knew she must stay, knew she must prove that she wasn't scared at all. "M'kay, I'm going to the kitchen… you guys coming along?"

  
  


As she turned, the little light she had was taken from her as the door slammed shut. 

"That's not funny!" She cried out, running straight for the door, yanking on the knob, yet it was shut tight. "What the fuck! Get me out, it's not funny!"

Laughter could be heard from outside. It definitely was amusing for Meg, for it was her laughter that resonated. "Open the door!" Christine cried, pushing against the wooden door, trying to fight her tears. "Raoul, please, let me out!"

The laughter seemed to have died down, minus little Giry’s. She could hear them murmuring, could hear Raoul say something along the lines of: "Ok, Meg, that's enough."

  
  


And of course, Meg had to give some sort of snarky remark. "You guys are boring." And with that, she twisted the doorknob, and Christine was ready to run out and demand to be taken straight back home. But the door did not budge. 

"Meg, I swear, open the door!"

"I'm trying!"

"Stop fucking playing with me! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not doing anything, I swear! Jesus, relax-"

"Meg?"

There was pure silence.

"Meg?! Raoul! Raoul, let me out! Raoul, please!"

No answer.

"Raoul! Jules...Jules, come back here! Jules! Cecile! Let me out!"

  
  


Nothing.

  
  


"They're not coming back for you."

  
  



End file.
